Tangled Up In You
by Sound of Madness
Summary: This couldn't be happening. He couldn't lose the one thing that kept him going. Would the outcome be different this time or would history repeat itself? -slash-
1. Chapter 1

**Tangled Up in You**

**-**

**A/N: Okay, this story is proof that you(or rather I) shouldn't have an extra large half coffee half hot chocolate while standing in the rain waiting for my bus and listening to a cute, slow, sappy song.**

**On another note, this story is based off of my Dark Saviour story. I decided to take a different turn from Dark Saviour however. Part of this story was taken from Chapter two of that story . . . So if you have read Dark Saviour, you may notice the similarity. Though it was changed slightly to go with this story.**

_**Tangled Up In You**_** is from **_**Staind**_**'s newest album **_**Illusion of Progress**_**.**

**And now that I am finished with my rambling's, on with the story.**

**-**

**Flashback**

_Undertaker shook his head. "Sometimes it can seem long. But when you get to the end, it's always worth the wait."_

"_You're too good to me, Mark. I doubt I would have been so understanding in your shoes."_

"_Yes. You would have been very understanding. You're a good man Chris. If you cared even half of what I care for you, you could wait."_

"_I only hope so. If it didn't drive me insane first." Chris chuckled. "I know that with how much I care for you now, if I had to wait like you did, I would be crazy by now."_

_Taker chuckled. "Chris, you are already crazy. So, you'd be just fine."_

"_Yeah. I guess you're right." Chris paused. "Oh, I'm sorry to cut the conversation short, but I've got someone trying to call on the other line. I'll talk to you after I take this call. Oooo, I'm so excited."_

"_Chris . . . wait!"_

"_Sorry, Mark. I can't stay on. Talk to you soon."_

"_Chris -"_

_-Click-._

**End of Flashback**

"Damn it." Taker muttered, looking down at the phone as he once again got the answering machine. He must have left hundreds of messages by now. He had been trying to get in contact with Chris ever since their conversation on Thursday. It was now Sunday, and he hadn't heard a single word from him. Undertaker paced the locker room impatiently. He wasn't completely sure why he had been compelled to go to Houston. However, Undertaker was never one to ignore his instincts and his instincts were telling him that he should be at the arena where Vengeance was being held.

So here he was, waiting in Chris's locker room, waiting for the Superstar to arrive. But when Chris didn't show up at his normal time for a Pay-Per View, Taker had gotten worried. He was never late for a show. The guy was always early. Sighing, Taker sat down on the bench, his head in his hands. Undertaker didn't move from that position until he heard the door open. Thinking it was Chris, Taker looked up hopefully, only to have his hopes crushed when he saw that it was only Kane.

"Hey, Mark. How come you're here?" Kane asked, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"I was . . . uh . . . waiting for Chris."

"Why?" Kane asked, sitting next to Taker.

"I just wanted to talk to him." Taker replied, not quite meeting his brothers gaze.

"About what?" Kane asked.

"Nothing in particular."

"So, let me get this straight. You came all the way to Houston, during your time off, to talk to Chris about nothing in particular?"

"No." Taker muttered softly, his eyes down cast. "It wasn't nothing."

"Then what was it?"

"Must you ask so many damn questions?" Undertaker snapped.

"Touchy." Kane tsked. "Didn't think that was such a delicate subject."

Undertaker shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little frustrated at the moment."

Kane gasped. "Did my brother just apologize?"

Taker pushed Kane playfully. "Oh, come on."

Kane shook his head. "Something is definitely wrong with you brother." He said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Undertaker said, looking over at his brother.

Kane smirked. "You're lying."

_Of course I am you idiot. _Undertaker thought bitterly. "No, I'm not."

Sighing, Kane watched as Undertaker lowered his gaze once more, rubbing lightly at his brow. Shaking his head, Kane patted his brother on the back. "Something is bothering you, Mark. What is it?"

Undertaker looked up, his eyes distant. "I'm worried." He admitted finally.

"About what?" Kane asked. "Or should I be asking about who?"

Undertaker didn't reply. Instead he just sat there, staring off into the distance, remembering a similar time when it had been Chris asking him questions.

_You're My World  
The Shelter From The Rain  
You're The Pills  
That Take Away My Pain  
You're The Light  
That Helps Me Find My Way  
You're The Words  
When I Have Nothing To Say _

Taker finally nodded, bringing himself out of his memories. "I'm worried about Chris."

"Why are you worried about Chris? Something happen?" Kane asked.

Taker shook his head. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Kane looked at Undertaker, his brow furrowed. "How could you not know?"

Taker glanced over at Kane, his eyes completely empty, his face had lost all emotion. Kane swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat and tried to ignore the chill that ran down his spine.

"I thought you had managed to get rid of that." Kane said, more as a statement than a question.

"So did I." Taker replied, his voice hollow. "So did I."

"What did you see?" Kane asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"I don't really know."

"Bull." Kane replied. "You do know. You're just too afraid to say it."

Taker shook his head. "I honestly don't know what I saw. I haven't had to deal with this in a long time."

"I know you haven't. But it's not something you forget easily. If I can't forget what you went through, then you sure as hell wouldn't be able to."

Undertaker turned away from Kane, unable to meet the Big Red Machine's gaze. He knew that even if he told his brother that he honestly didn't remember how to deal with that anymore, Kane would see straight through him. Kane had almost always been able to see straight through him. The only exception being when he had fallen into darkness. At that time no one had been able to reach him. That is, all except for one.

_And In This World  
Where Nothing Else Is True  
Here I Am  
Still Tangled Up In You  
I'm Still Tangled Up In You  
Still Tangled Up In You _

"Mark?"

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" Kane asked, concern for his brother evident on his face.

"Yeah." Taker muttered. "I'm fine."

"Bull shit." Kane snapped. "You are far from fine."

"How would you know?!" Taker yelled.

"For one, you're flying off the handle at simple questions." Kane answered, standing up to tower over the sitting Undertaker. "And second, I know you, Mark. You're worried about something. More then normal. Now will you please tell me what the fuck is going on!" He yelled.

"Well, maybe what's going on has nothing to do with you!" Taker snapped, standing up and glaring down at his brother, his eyes going dark. Kane involuntarily shrank away from Undertaker. Taker stared down at his brother, his vision clouded.

"Okay, chill." Kane said, holding up his hands in defeat. The vacant look on Taker's face truly did scare him. "Mark . . . hey . . . chill . . . okay."

Undertaker blinked, his vision clearing slightly. He could now see the terrified look on Kane's face and that scared _him_. "Glen . . ." He whispered.

"It's okay, Mark. Everything is okay." Kane said, trying to sooth his brother, but not quite sure how.

_No, it's not. _Undertaker thought to himself as he continued to try and clear his vision . . . and his head.

"Mark? Glen? What are you two doing here?"

Kane looked behind him and smiled at Rey. "Hey, Rey. We both came to see Chris. Is he here?"

Rey seemed to consider his words carefully. Finally, he shook his head. "I don't think so."

"I see." Kane said, glancing over at where Undertaker had sat down.

"What's up, Mark?" Rey asked, his brow furrowed slightly.

When Taker didn't reply, Kane turned to look at Rey. "He's worried about Chris." He whispered in explanation. "He's afraid something has happened to him."

"Why?"

Kane shrugged. "I don't know."

"Because he's going to die." Taker muttered, causing the other two men to fall silent and stare at him in confusion. "If he hasn't already."

"What are you talking about, Mark?" Rey asked.

"Is that what you saw?" Kane said, ignoring Rey.

Taker nodded slightly.

Kane sighed and sat down next to Undertaker. "Is that why you came to Houston? To Vengeance? To make sure Chris is alive?"

Rey looked at Taker, sympathy showing in his eyes. "I'm sure he's okay, Mark."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'll call him and make sure. How's that?"

Taker shook his head. "I've been trying. Both his cell and his home phone. I just get the answering machine." He replied, closing his eyes against his fears. Undertaker hated feeling this vulnerable. He hated knowing that his concern's were so evident. He only felt freedom from that embarrassment while Chris was around. Everything was better when Chris was around.

_You're The Fire  
That Warms Me When I'm Cold  
You're The Hand  
I Have To Hold As I Grow Old  
You're The Shore  
When I Am Lost At Sea  
You're The Only Thing  
That I Like About Me _

"And you left a message?" Rey asked.

Taker merely nodded.

Rey seemed to ponder this for a second before shaking his head. "I'm sure there's a reason for that."

"Like he's dead?"

Kane and Rey exchanged a glance before shaking their heads. "You worry too much, Mark." Kane sighed.

"Even though I'm sure Chris would appreciate it to know that you're worried. But I doubt he'd want you to worry about him that much." Rey said, sitting next to Taker.

"I would think it would scare Chris more then anything." Kane stated simply.

Rey shook his head. "No, he'd love it." He smiled.

"What?" Kane asked, confused.

Rey shook his head, still smiling. "So you never told him, Mark?"

"Told me what?" Kane asked.

"About Mark and Chris." Rey answered, staring at Kane, his brow raised.

"What about them?"

Sighing, Rey looked up at Undertaker. "If you don't tell him, then I will."

_And In This World  
Where Nothing Else Is True  
Here I Am  
Still Tangled Up In You  
I'm Still Tangled Up In You _

"Fine then." Rey said, turning to Kane. "Chris and Mark are together."

"What?" Kane asked, even more confused. "What do you mean they're together?"

"They're together, together." Rey answered.

"Very subtle there, Rey." Taker said, startling the two men once again. "I'd swear Shawn's been a bad influence on you."

Rey pouted. "You think so?" He said. "I thought I was being a good influence."

"You're a good influence on Shawn. While Shawn is a bad influence on you." Undertaker explained.

"Ah." Rey smiled in understanding. "That makes sense."

"Wait a second here." Kane said, gaining Rey and Taker's attention. "What the hell is Rey talking about, Mark? What does he mean by you and Chris are together, together?"

Undertaker leaned back against the wall, unsure of what to say. "It is what it is." He said finally.

"And what is it?"

Undertaker looked up at Kane, meeting his brothers gaze. Kane watched the emotion that swirled in his brother's eyes, a look of realization appearing on his face. Once seeing that, Undertaker shrugged, deciding not to hide anymore.

"Chris and I are seeing each other."

"What?" Kane said, a smile creeping onto his face. "You're kidding, right?"

Taker shook his head. "No."

"Wow." Kane said, turning away from both men. "It makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Rey asked, confused.

"Well, it all makes sense now." Kane replied. "I mean, Mark has never worried about anyone like this before. So if my big bro is in love, it makes perfect sense as to why he's worried about Chris."

"True." Rey nodded.

Undertaker shook his head, smiling slightly. "I'm never gonna here the end of this, am I?"

"No way." Kane smiled.

"Anyway." Rey said, rolling his eyes. "The whole reason why I came down here is because Vince wants to see you."

"Why?" Taker asked. It was now his turn to be confused.

Rey shrugged. "I don't know."

Taker continued to frown. "I didn't even think he knew I was here."

"Vince seems to know a lot that we don't think he knows." Kane replied.

Both Rey and Undertaker looked at Kane in confusion. "What?" They asked in unison.

Kane shook his head. "Never mind."

"Right." Rey said, shaking his head at Kane and turning his attention back to Undertaker. "I'm sure Vince has his reason's for thinking that you're here."

Taker nodded slightly. "Of course he does. When doesn't he?"

Rey laughed. "Don't worry, Mark. He doesn't know about you and Chris."

"Doesn't he?" Taker asked, his brow raised.

"I have not told a soul." Rey said in his defense.

"What about Shawn?"

That stopped Rey. As he pondered the question, Undertaker stood up and headed for the door. "He's in his office, right?"

"What?" Rey asked, his thoughts scattering.

"Vince is in his office."

"Yeah." Rey answered distractedly. "I'll show you where it is."

Undertaker sighed, but allowed Rey to show him to Vince's office. He was slightly surprised that Kane hadn't followed them. But then again, if he had a choice, Taker would have stayed in the room too. The match for the ECW Title had just started and he wanted to see if Chris had shown up, or had been replaced by Morrison. But whenever Vince called, you couldn't ignore it if you wanted to keep your job. As the two men walked down the hallway, Taker's sense of foreboding grew. Especially when they ended up walking down the same hall for the second time.

"Uh, Rey. Do you know where you're going?" Taker asked.

"Of course I do." Rey smiled as he turned down yet another hallway.

Sighing, Undertaker continued to follow the smaller Superstar until finally they stopped at a door that resembled a locker room door. However, this one was close to the gorilla position. From here, one could see Superstars waiting for their turn to walk to the ring. From the music that was going on, Undertaker knew that the ECW Title match was over and the next match was starting.

Taker took a quick look at the Superstars standing next to the gorilla position, but could see neither Chris nor Cm Punk. He didn't even see John Morrison. Fear gripped Undertaker as he had the sinking feeling that Vince was calling for him because he wanted to know where Chris was and why the Rabid Wolverine hadn't shown up. How the hell was he to tell the Chairman of the Board that one of his employees was dead? That Chris was dead? That his whole family was dead and that Chris was going to get blamed for it? Hanging his head, Undertaker tried to blink back the tears that threaten to spill. He desperately needed the Deadman's persona to come through.

"Mark?" Rey said, placing a hand on Taker's arm. "You okay?"

Undertaker nodded lightly. "I'm fine." He smiled, though the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Rey didn't press the issue. He merely walked to the door, knocked and stepped aside so that Undertaker could move forward and open the door. Taker seemed to hesitate for a second, before taking a deep breath and opened the door, deciding it was better to take the plunge, then to run. He entered the room, his eyes down cast, leaving the door open for Rey. Undertaker looked behind him when he heard the door close.

Undertaker turned back to stare at the only other person in the room when he heard them clear their throat. Taker couldn't help but feel his jaw drop and a smile spread across his face.

_How Long Has It Been  
Since This Storyline Began  
And I Hope It Never Ends  
And Goes Like This Forever_

"Hey, Mark. How are you doing?"

"I . . . uh . . ."

Chris smiled as he walked up to the Deadman, chuckling slightly as Undertaker continued to stutter. "Cat got your tongue?"

Taker shook his head, bringing the smaller man into his arms, holding him close. "I was afraid something had happened to you." He whispered.

Chris shook his head. "But something has happened, Mark."

Undertaker let go of Chris, looking down at him with a frown on his face. "What do you mean?" He asked hesitantly.

Chris smiled, pulling Taker into his arms again. "Nothing bad." He replied.

"Then what?" Taker asked hoarsely.

"I did it."

"What?"

"I did it, Mark." Chris said, giving the Deadman a squeeze before stepping back, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "I finally left her. It's done."

Undertaker felt his heart do a somersault. He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. "What?"

"I know. Surprising huh?!" Chris smiled, giving Taker a big hug. "God, it feels good to be free."

"But . . . Chris . . . I . . ."

"But what, Mark?" Chris asked, slightly confused. "Isn't that what we always wanted?"

"Yeah, but . . ."

"But what?" Chris said, backing away from Taker. "Did I do something wrong?"

Taker shook his head. "No, no sweet heart." He said, taking Chris into his arms. "I'm just so glad to see you safe."

"See me safe? Mark, what the hell are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter." Undertaker replied, holding on to Chris even tighter before letting him go. "It was just my fear getting the better of me." He paused. "How did you manage to get away?"

Chris nodded in understanding, letting go of the matter. "I don't really know. It must have been the messages you left on my home phone."

"Really?" Taker said. "How?"

"I don't know. I went to go see Nancy before coming here and she said that you had called. I guess through the messages you left, she put two and two together and gave me her permission to leave. She had the papers all set and ready to go." Chris explained.

"So." Taker started, letting it all sink in. "So we don't have to . . . really hide any more?"

Chris shook his head, smiling. "Nope."

Undertaker closed his eyes, feeling a huge weight lift off of his shoulders. If he had wings, he would have been flying.

Chris looked at Undertaker, his brow furrowed slightly. "Though, there is one matter that I think we need to discuss."

Taker opened his eyes, his brow furrowed. "And what would that be?" He asked, slightly nervous as to what the topic would be.

"Yes." Chris smiled, moving closer to Taker.

Taker didn't reply.

"Don't tell me you forgot."

Undertaker looked at Chris, confused. "Forget what?"

Chris shook his head. "Tsk, tsk. How could you forget what you told me three years ago?"

"What did I say three years ago?"

"You said that once I was free of Nancy, we would get married."

Realization appeared in Taker's eyes as a smile spread across his face. "Yes, how could I have forgotten that."

"So, what are you going to do about that?"

"First, I'm gonna do this." Taker said, pulling Chris close to him and capturing his lips with his own. Chris let out a low moan when Taker broke the kiss, his eyes still closed.

"Second." Taker continued softly, his lips hovering over Chris's. "Will you marry me?"

Chris opened his eyes fully, staring directly into Undertaker's eyes watching the emotion swimming in his lover's gaze. "Let me think about it." He smiled.

"You -"

Chris cut off Taker by putting a finger on his lips. "Of course I will."

Smiling, Taker moved Chris's hand away from his lips so that he could once again capture his lovers' lips again. As Taker deepened the kiss, he vaguely heard the door open followed shortly by a long 'aww' and clapping. Breaking away from Chris, the two men turned to find Rey, Shawn and Kane. Blushing, Undertaker and Chris broke apart.

"Aww, did we embarrass you?" Shawn said sweetly, moving forward to hug Chris. "Do I hear wedding bells in the future?"

Chris hugged Shawn back, blushing even more. "Um . . . yeah."

Rey clapped excitedly. "Ooh, this is so cute." He squealed running over to give Chris a hug too. "Eddie would be so happy for you."

"If he didn't kill me first." Chris laughed.

"Now, why would he do that?" Rey scoffed.

"For taking so long."

Shawn, Rey and Chris all burst into laughter. Kane smiled, moving over to where Undertaker was standing, watching the spectacle before him. Clapping Taker on the back, Kane smirked. "Well, I think congratulations are in order here."

"Oh, really?" Taker asked.

"Yes. It's not every day that you find out your brother is gay, is going out with a friend of yours, and is getting married all in the same day."

Undertaker shoved at Kane playfully. "Thanks, I think."

"Oh, come on, Mark." Chris said, moving over to stand next to Undertaker and putting his arms around the bigger man. "Can't you take a compliment?"

"Only when it's from you." Undertaker smiled, leaning over to kiss Chris once more. For the first time, in a long time, he felt complete. The love he felt for the man in his arms shocked and amazed him. He hoped that this moment, that this feeling would never end.

Breaking the kiss, Taker looked down at the man he loved with all his heart. "So, this is why you were so happy on the phone, and so hard to reach afterwards." He stated.

Chris nodded sheepishly. "Yeah, I wanted it to be a surprise. It was so hard keeping it a secret from you."

"That it was." Rey smiled.

"What?" Taker asked, confused.

"Chris told me his plans." Rey confessed. "He wanted my help to get you here. Sorry, Mark."

Taker shook his head, turning his attention back to Chris.

"I hope you're not mad at me?" Chris said.

"No, I may not like surprises, but I can let this one go." Undertaker smiled. "This is a good surprise."

"Good. Cause I wouldn't change anything for the world." Chris replied, placing both hands on either side of Taker's face, bringing him closer so that he could kiss him.

Taker let himself get lost in the moment, pulling Chris closer to him and deepening the kiss. He was glad that Chris wouldn't have changed this for the world. Cause Undertaker knew, that if Chris did change it, he wouldn't be standing right here with him. Instead, he would be dead and Undertaker would be alone. He praised whatever gods were watching them for not taking the love of his life from him. Undertaker made a silent vow to never let go of Chris for as long as he lived.

_In This World  
Where Nothing Else Is True  
Here I Am  
Still Tangled Up In You  
Tangled Up In You  
I'm Still Tangled Up In You_

_Still Tangled Up In You_

-

**A/N: Yay! Chris lived! Everyone is happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tangled Up In You - Epilogue**

**-**

**A/N: Well, here it is. Originally a one shot turned into a two shot. No song to this one, just wanted to add a little extra to the first part. Hope you enjoy.**

**-**

"Can I be Chris's best man? Please?" Shawn begged, his eyes big as he stared at Rey. His hands were clasped in front of him as he pleaded with Rey.

"No, Shawn." Rey shook his head. "Chris asked me. You can be Mark's."

"I can't be Mark's" Shawn pouted.

"And why not?" Rey asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"Because Glen's already his best man." Shawn replied, looking disappointed.

Rey laughed. "And how do you know that?"

Shawn looked up at Rey, trying to keep the pout on his face and failing wonderfully. "I asked him."

"You asked Mark already?" Rey asked, not quite believing that Shawn would have asked Undertaker first.

"Yes." Shawn smiled, giving up on the pout. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to beg you for your spot in the wedding."

Rey shook his head. "Oh, Shawn. You're so silly."

"No, I'm not." Shawn whined, returning to his pout.

"Why do you want to be best man so much?"

"Cause I'm the best. I'm the showstopper." Shawn explained.

Rey burst into laughter. "That's . . . that's not what it means to be the best man." He shook his head.

"Then what does it mean?" Shawn asked innocently, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"It means we're the best at kicking your ass."

Rey and Shawn turned to Kane walking into the room, fidgeting with his suit, a scowl on his face.

"Is that true?" Shawn asked, turning to face Rey, worry in his eyes.

"No, Shawn. It isn't." Rey replied. "What's up with you, Glen?" He asked, looking up at the Big Red Machine.

"Nothing." Kane answered, still fidgeting with his suit. "Ah, to hell with it."

"You having issues with your tie?" Rey asked, an eyebrow raised.

Kane looked over at Rey. "No."

Rey watched Kane as he tried not to fidget anymore. "Then what's up?"

"It's just that . . ." Kane paused, looking over his shoulder quickly. "I honestly never thought we'd get to this point."

Shawn looked at Kane, confused. "What do you mean we'd never get here?"

"Well, not so much us as . . . them." Kane clarified.

"Why not?" Rey asked.

Kane shrugged. "I just never thought Mark would go down the aisle again." He answered. "Let alone do it the traditional way."

Rey laughed. "Chris can change people."

"You're telling me." Kane chuckled, pulling at the collar of his tux. "Do you see Mark picking these himself?"

Rey nodded in agreement. Shawn looked between the two men, trying to follow the discussion. Finally, he piped up. "What does this have to do with what the best man is?"

"Absolutely nothing." Kane smiled, sending shivers down the smaller mans back.

"Oh." Shawn paused, thinking. He then looked up at Kane abruptly. "Can I be Mark's best man?"

"Hell no. I need that spot."

"Why?" Shawn asked in a slightly whinny tone.

"Somebody's gotta bug him up there." Kane replied. "And, no offense Shawn, but I think I can stand up to my brother better than you."

Shawn nodded. "Can't argue with you there." He smiled, turning to Rey. "So, can I please be Chris's best man?"

"No." Rey said, shaking his head. "I've got to protect Chris from Glen's attack on Mark."

"That's no fair." Shawn pouted, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat down in a huff. "I want to be in the wedding party."

"How about you be the flower girl?"

"That's a great idea." Rey smiled, turning to look at Chris as he entered the room, his eyes bright.

Chris shrugged. "I wouldn't say it is a great idea."

Shawn bounced up from his spot and ran to hug Chris. "Does this mean I get to wear flowers in my hair?!"

Chris looked down at Shawn in surprise. "If . . . if you want."

"Yay!" Shawn clapped excitedly before bouncing off to grab Rey's arm. "You got to help me get ready."

"What have you unleashed?" Kane whispered to Chris as he looked at Shawn in fascination.

"I have no idea." Chris smiled before turning to look up at Kane. "Aren't you supposed to be with Mark?"

"Oh, right." Kane said, blushing slightly.

"What's the matter?" Chris asked, concern in his eyes.

"I'm just . . ." Kane paused, looking at Chris, slightly annoyed with himself. "I'm just a little scared to see Mark right now."

"Why?" Chris looked at Kane, confusion on his face.

"I'm used to seeing Mark in a . . . certain way." Kane confessed. "I'm not sure what to expect from him at the moment."

"You don't have to worry about that." Chris laughed. "Mark's fine. You just have to make sure he doesn't get cold feet."

"Mark? Cold feet? Never." Kane chuckled. "From the sounds of things, he's been waiting to long to get cold feet."

"Even so, you should go check up on him." Chris smiled. "You are his best man."

"You're right." Kane sighed. "Maybe I can convince him to let me wear something other than this tux."

"I don't think so." Chris chuckled.

"Why not?"

Chris looked up at Kane, batting his eyes flirtatiously. "Cause I doubt you'd like the opposite."

Kane stared at Chris, fear in his eyes. "And . . . what would that be?"

Chris smiled mischievously at Kane. "You could always be the maid of honour." He laughed. "Dress and all."

"Uh, no." Kane replied quickly, shaking his head. "I'll stay with the tux." He said quickly leaving the room.

"Can I wear the dress, Chris? Can I, please?"

"Shawn, no." Rey answered, sighing. "You can't wear a dress."

"Why not?" Shawn pouted.

"Yeah, Rey. Why not?"

Rey blushed, surprised that Chris was taking Shawn's side. "Well, I, uh . . ." He stammered.

Chris laughed at Rey's discomfort. "Don't worry, Rey." He turned to Shawn. "I'm sorry Shawn, I think we'll leave things as is. We don't want to scare everyone."

"You think I'd scare people?" Shawn asked, eyes down cast.

"No, Shawn." Chris smiled, putting an arm around Shawn's shoulders. "I think people would just be scared because you'd look better then me."

"Oh." Shawn nodded in understanding. "Can I still wear flowers in my hair?"

"Of course. You're the flower girl."

"Yay." Shawn giggled.

Rey shook his head, looking up at Chris. "You shouldn't encourage him like that."

Chris shrugged. "If it will make him happy without using sugar, I'll let him wear flowers in his hair."

"Good point." Rey agreed. "So, when does this show get on the road?"

"I guess once everyone is seated." Chris shrugged.

It was then that there was a knock on the door. Rey opened the door to reveal Vince standing in the hallway. Beaming, Vince walked into the room, embracing Chris. "Well, my boy, time for you to get married."

"It's time?" Shawn asked in horror.

Vince nodded. "Yep." He smiled.

"All right, let's get going." Rey said, clapping his hands together. "Ooh, I'm so excited."

"But what about my flowers?" Shawn asked.

"Flowers?" Vince asked, looking between Rey and Chris.

"Never mind." Rey said, shaking his head. "You and Chris go ahead. Shawn and I will catch up with you."

"Good luck." Chris smiled, taking Vince's arm and escorted him out of the room.

"What was that all about?"

"Long story short, Shawn's the flower girl."

"Oh." Vince replied, shaking his head. "That guy is definitely a weird man."

"Tell me about it. But, he keeps Rey happy."

"Yeah." Vince agreed. "So, whose the bride?"

Chris chuckled. "Who do you think?"

"I don't know." Vince shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips.

Chris stopped, pulling Vince to a stop beside him. "Do you honestly think I'd be able to convince Mark to be the bride? On top of having a traditional ceremony?"

"You're right." Vince laughed. "That would have been a bit too much."

"You're telling me." Chris laughed. "Which, brings me to something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What's that, Chris?" Vince asked, continuing to make his way toward the front of the church.

"Well, um, I was wondering if you would, um, give me away?"

"What?"

"If you don't want to, I completely understand." Chris said quickly. "It's just that, you're the closet thing I have to a dad here."

Vince smiled. "Don't worry, Chris. I'd be honoured to."

"Thanks, Vince."

"No problem." Vince replied as they finally made it to the front of the church. "I believe these are yours." He said as he handed Chris a bouquet of lilies and roses.

"Thanks." Chris blushed, taking the flowers from Vince.

"Hey, don't start without us!"

Both Chris and Vince turned to see Rey and Shawn running down the hallway. Chris had to suppress a giggle as he watched the petals fall out of Shawn's hair as he ran. "Wow, Shawn. You look . . . colourful."

"Thanks." Shawn beamed, patting down the rose and lily flowers that decorated his hair. "Do I get a basket of petals?"

Vince chuckled as he pointed to a basket that sat on a table. "Where's the ring bearer?"

"Here he is." Kane groaned as he walked toward the waiting group, carrying yet another basket.

"Where?"

"Here." Kane said, holding the basket up to Vince who burst into laughter.

"I couldn't get Shawn to change his mind." Chris whispered to Vince. "So, here he is."

"But . . . Fred?"

Chris shrugged, unable to answer since the music was starting. Kane looked over his shoulder pleading one last time to be spared the humiliation, before carrying the basket that held the rings and Fred the rubber chicken down the aisle. Shawn followed shortly after, throwing the petals as he walked. Though everyone could see that he desperately wanted to skip down the aisle. Rey quickly followed Shawn, keeping an eye on the Heartbreak Kid, while trying to keep the normal pace of things.

"I can't do this." Chris whispered hoarsely.

"Why not?" Vince asked, turning to look at the man next to him.

Chris shook his head. "I'm scared."

"What do you have to be scared of?" Vince replied soothingly.

"Are you kidding me?! Look at the people out there!"

"Oh, Chris." Vince shook his head. "You should only be worrying about one person out there."

"Who?"

Vince took hold of Chris's arm lightly, patting the younger man's hand. He slowly led him to the opening of the hall and began the steady walk down the aisle. "You should only be looking at and worrying about the one important person here today."

"Who?" Chris whispered again, his fear slowly building as he glanced at all the WWE superstars in attendance.

"Mark." Vince answered simply, patting Chris's hand. "The one you've made wait long enough."

Chris looked straight ahead and his eyes fell upon the man waiting for him at the end of the aisle and all fear left him. A smile crept across his lips as tears misted his eyes. He swallowed past the lump that had formed in his throat.

"That a boy." Vince whispered to Chris as he handed the man over to Taker, who was equally smiling to see the man he loved. "You take good care of him, Mark." Vince said, meeting the Deadman's gaze. "You know I'll hear if you mistreat him in anyway."

Taker merely nodded as Chris took his arm and the both turned in unison to walk the final steps to the man who would marry them. Undertaker had to suppress a chuckle when he saw the obvious fear in the priest's eyes. The guy probably didn't know what to make of the scene before him. All these WWE Superstars and Divas in one place to witness the union of two of their male's co-workers. Undertaker let out a low chuckle, loud enough for only Chris to hear. Chris shot Taker a curious glance. Taker only shook his head slightly, mouthing the word 'later'.

Once the ceremony was complete, the entire group headed to a bigger hall for the reception. Kane quickly dropped Fred off in Shawn's hands before disappearing in the crowd. Rey stood beside him, shaking his head as Shawn bounced off to the dance floor just as the chicken dance started.

_Why me? _Rey shook his head. But when he turned and watched Shawn dancing, he knew why. "Damn, he's hot." Rey muttered.

"Then why don't you marry him?"

Rey jumped, turning on his heel, coming face to face with a smiling Chris and a laughing Taker. "What?"

"Why don't you marry the guy already? You've been together for years." Undertaker said, shaking his head.

"You two have been together for a long time too." Rey replied in his defense.

"Um, Rey . . ." Chris paused, his brow raised at the smaller man and lifted his left hand to show off the sparkling gold band on his finger. "Mark and I are married now. And you've been with Shawn a lot longer then I've been with Mark."

Rey blushed horribly before turning around and stalking over to where Shawn danced. Taker and Chris watched as Rey whispered something in Shawn's ear. Both men cringed as Shawn let out an ear piercing scream before jumping into Rey's arms. As Rey twirled Shawn around, he sent a smug look to Chris and Undertaker.

"I guess we've got another wedding to look forward to in the future." Chris said, looking up at Taker.

"I guess so." Undertaker smiled, wrapping his arms around Chris's waist. "Hopefully we'll be back for it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris asked, shifting slightly to look up at Taker.

"Depends on how long we take on our honeymoon."

"You planning on a long one?" Chris asked, leaning against Taker's chest.

"Why not?" Undertaker said, kissing the top of Chris's head as he started moving slowly with the beat of music.

Chris smiled, shrugging. "Didn't think you'd be up for that?"

Undertaker smirked, pressing lightly against Chris's back. "How about we ditch these guys and I'll show you how up for it I am?"

Chris moved away from Taker, smacking him lightly on the arm. "Clean out that mind of yours, Mark."

Taker smiled playfully, reaching out for Chris again. "Fine, we'll stay for a dance or two, then we'll go."

"Sounds good to me." Chris winked, taking hold of Taker's hand as he steered Undertaker onto the dance floor. As their song came on, Chris slid his arms around Taker's waist and leaned his head against Mark's chest. "So, what were you laughing at earlier?"

"Hmm?"

"During the ceremony. You were laughing at something. What was it?"

"Oh, that." Taker smiled, chuckling softly again. "I was just laughing at the minister."

"Why?"

Taker shook his head. "You didn't see the fear in the guy's eyes?"

"Fear?"

"Wouldn't you be scared if you were asked to marry the Canadian Crippler and The Undertaker in front of an audience of WWE superstars and Diva's?"

Chris nodded. "That is funny." He paused. "How about after this dance, we sneak out?"

"You want to leave."

Chris smiled mischievously at Taker. "I was just thinking about that dirty mind of yours."

Undertaker growled softly, capturing Chris's lips with his own. Chris moaned softly before breaking away and quickly looking around him. At this point, more people had joined them on the floor. "Let's leave. Now."

Taker nodded, taking Chris's hand and lead him away from the dance floor and toward the door. Before they could leave, Undertaker felt Chris tug on his hand. Turning back, Taker raised a brow at Chris. "Something wrong?"

"Just one thing . . ." Chris let go of Taker's hand, quickly grabbing the bouquet that lay on the table. He flung it over his head and turned just in time to see it land in the arms of Shawn and Rey as they danced. "Guess they definitely are getting married next." Chris laughed, before taking Taker's hand again and pulled him outside, where they quickly disappeared into the night.

-

**A/N: So, there we go. Mark and Chris are married and Shawn and Rey will be married soon. Wonder what they're wedding is like . . . lol.**


End file.
